


Melt with You

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [323]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/16/19: "society, truck, attack"I felt a second challenge here, to make something fluffy with the word "attack."





	Melt with You

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/16/19: "society, truck, attack"
> 
> I felt a second challenge here, to make something fluffy with the word "attack."

Derek eyed the pile of ice cream bars on the kitchen table, then looked at Stiles with his usual uncertainty.

"I was the victim of a snack attack," Stiles explained. "Luckily an ice cream truck came by, just in time."

"Yeah, luckily," Derek said, as he watched Stiles fit half of one in his mouth and bite it off like any other normally functioning member of society would.

Did Derek care that Stiles had the dietary preferences and eating habits of a five-year-old child?

No.

He unwrapped an ice cream bar for himself and sat beside the man he loved. 


End file.
